Then one day everything changed
by Kim Lucy
Summary: Si no fuera por el, seguiría allí, solo sufriendo. Tal vez, si no fuera por el, estaría muerta.
1. Chapter 1

Corría por un bosque, ni sabía a donde me dirigía, solo sé que si corría, era porque quería salvar mi vida… ¿Cuál vida? Si me la arrebataron en el preciso momento en que me adopto mi ''familia''. Solo era un precioso juguete de experimentos para ellos, tendría que estar loca para quererlos, como supuestamente los querían los demás niños del laboratorio… si es que llegaban a crecer a manos de mis padres, sabrían lo que siento ahora.

Seguí corriendo un largo rato…mi respiración era agitada, mi pecho dolía, hacia frio y yo lo único que tenía era una bata encima, por algo sentía que me congelaba. Observe mi alrededor…era con lo que soñaba desde los siete años, libertad, estar lejos de _aquellas_ personas.

Era tan perfecto, excepto algo…no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir, en el cual refugiarme, hacia frio y lo más probable era que me enfermase, no sabía del todo como era eso, siempre que sucedía me inyectaban algo y asunto solucionado, nada podía dañarme allí…excepto seguir a su ''cuidado''

¿No debería haber cerca una rara casa abandonada o algo por el estilo? No…no es como en las películas definitivamente. Busque unas setecientas veces algo que me ayudara a vivir, hasta que di con algo que me asusto y me alegro. Había muerte y vida en una misma escena, un perfecto cadáver…de mujer que, a juzgar por su estado, estaría allí hace no más de un mes, tenía un buzo, bastante abrigado debo decir, unos jeans y botas…completamente sucio, todo. Importarme, para nada, hacia frio y era lo que había, algo apurada y asqueada (porque bonito olor, era lo que menos tenían) me vestí, y camine… hasta que encontré una carretera para nada transitada, cuando digo nada… es prácticamente nada, no había un alma.

Podían haber pasado tres o más horas fácil y yo seguía sentada al borde, esperando a que si alguien pasase, me llevara consigo y por lo menos me diera comida, fugarse como lo hice daba hambre.

La ropa me quedaba algo grande, pero abrigaba lo suficiente y eso me calmaba un poco, a lo lejos divise un auto color gris, me pare en medio del camino, debía verme, claro que debía hacerlo. Ya estaba a pocos metros de distancia, no parecía querer frenar, cerré los ojos, no sería malo morir, nadie iba a preocuparse ya por mí.

Conté diez segundos, no sentí nada… veinte….medio minuto ya. ¿Por qué no sentí nada de nuevo? Abrí los ojos lentamente…había un chico de veinticinco años tal vez, me miraba preocupado y decía algo que yo no entendía para nada, no escuchaba porque no quería, no porque no pudiese. Sentí presión en mis hombros ¿En qué momento puso las manos sobre ellos?

-¿Esta bien señorita…?- me miro aún más preocupado en cuanto no respondí, debería decirle que me escape, de donde escape y porque lo hice. Pero lo más probable es que me tilde de loca y me lleve con la policía.

-Anna…-respondí - me llamo Anna - dije ante su cara desconcertada.

- Dime, Anna ¿Cuántos años tienes?- sonrió, parecía más calmado…parece loco más bien. ¿Quién le sonríe a una chica que encontró por ahí?

-Este…si llevo casi nueve años ahí, cuando llegue tenía siete…tengo…dieciséis.- dije para mi.- Creo que tengo dieciséis, no lo sé con exactitud- intente sonar normal, despreocupada.

-Pareces más pequeña- oh genial, ahora resulta que además de loca puede tratarme de niña pequeña. Lo vi caminar hacia el auto, subió a él. ¿Va a abandonarme? - ¿Vienes…?- abrió la puerta del copiloto, quiere que vaya con el…por mi está perfecto.

Corrí la corta distancia y subí, un auto bastante cómodo, con calefacción, no quiero salir.

-Y dime… ¿Me cuentas un poco de tu vida? Como porque estas con esa ropa que te queda grande, o porque estabas parada en medio de la carretera… ¿Intentabas suicidarte?- rio.

-No, lo que más quiero ahora es vivir.- _mierda Anna, no puedes mantener dentro de la estúpida boca nada-_ quiero decir… dudo que me crea si se lo cuento y no le muestro evidencia.- suspire.

-Bueno, te parece si vamos a mi casa y hablamos mejor ¿eh?- seguía sonriendo.

- Disculpe que pregunte pero ¿usted no planea hacerme nada raro, no?-_ muestras desconfianza de quien te ayuda, si, eres idiota- _Perdón…no quise- me interrumpió.

-Tranquila, no pasara nada- esa sonrisa no se borraba.- pero entiendo que desconfíes de alguien que llega así como así. Y por favor no me trates de usted, que me haces sentir viejo.-volvió a reír, me recuerda a un gato que vi en televisión…

-La verdad que no conozco mucha gente, es por eso.

-Bueno, cuéntame todo lo que desees, estaré atento- puso en marcha el coche. ¿Debo o no contarle? Bueno, no pierdo nada.

-Está bien… Bueno, me escape de casa… aunque mis supuestos padres lo llamaban casa, yo lo llamaba infierno, si era una casa, pero en lo que debería ser un sótano había un laboratorio, ahí además de mí, a otros cinco niños _hermanos míos, _nos inyectaban cosas, experimentaban en nosotros, claro, si algo nos hacía mal, algo nos curaba. Era una vida normal hasta que decían que bajes, que te necesitaban. Mirabas televisión, estudiabas lo que ellos te decían, hasta venían a visitarnos los familiares de _mama _y_ papa_, tenía un hermano de siete años, Max, otros tres de cinco años, Alex, Daniel y Allan, y Dana, una niña de año y medio, todos somos adoptados…excepto otro, de diecinueve, al cual no le hacían nada, el único que iba a clases fuera de casa, el único con amigos, el único hijo verdadero. Siempre jugaba con los niños y a mí solo me miraba con lastima, pero hablábamos bastante, supongo que ya sabía lo que yo planeaba.- pare para respirar.

-Sigue…- dijo en voz baja.

-Hace ya unos nueve años estoy allí, primero era solo yo, tenía siete años…luego…cuando tenía…nueve años tal vez, llego Max, jamás lo quise, me golpeaba a medida que crecía, hace cuatro años o un poco más, llegaron los trillizos, con meses, yo los vi y me encante, pensé que eran para jugar conmigo, pero luego de que vi a donde los llevaban y sentí lastima. Hace menos de un año llego Dana, también de meses, que ahora ya tiene un año y medio como dije, a ella prácticamente apenas y le hacen algo, como a los trillizos y Max cuando llegaron, pero es solo por la edad, a sus tres años va a ser otra más. Siempre me queje de que porque no nos trataban como deberían, de que porque éramos juguetes para ellos, mi _hermano_ decía que el tampoco entendía, e intentaba alegrarme, pero la verdad que nada funcionaba, yo solo pensaba igual.

-Y tu hermano…el mayor ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto seriamente sin dejar de mirar el camino.

-William…- dije como si nada.

- ¿Sabes tú apellido?- ¿Cree que tengo amnesia? Claro que se mi apellido.

-Phantomhive.

- ¡No jodas!- exclamo alterado._ Si_, _Anna, jodiste todo, sabes que mama y papa son conocidos, este tipo les pondrá una demanda pero…no esta tan mal. –_ estas diciendo que tus padres… los científicos… ¿Experimentan con niños y no ratas?- _¿Hay ratas en casa Anna? No, no las hay… _Asentí. –Es un problema sabes…bueno, calma… ya veré como arreglo las cosas, pero tu… no voy a arriesgarme a que sigan haciéndote nada, te quedaras a en mi casa…- _genial, perfecto, estas libre y con hogar._

-Mis padres…si llegan a saber que yo abrí la boca, son capaces de buscarme y asesinarme…no quiero…-estaba por llorar, lo presentía.

-Tranquila, nada va a pasarte.- intento calmarme…con éxito ¿Cómo es posible?- Llegamos, siéntete como en casa, toma tu tiempo, explora y por sobre todo, solo di que te llamas Anna y ya, mis sirvientes son un caso serio, como sepan tu apellido me asaltaran con preguntas.- me miro, con esos rojos y brillantes ojos, dándome confianza.

-Gracias…- solo pude decir, seguía embobada con sus ojos. Bajo primero, rodeo el auto y abrió la puerta, invitándome a bajar. Baje, algo idiotizada al verlo ofreciendo su mano para ayudarme. _No, hagas lo que hagas no la tomes, niégate ¡NIEGATE! _Obedecí a la voz interna, me negué intentando no parecer corta de modales.

-Anna…en serio, siéntete cómoda, toma un baño, tarda cuanto desees, así evitas las preguntas… ya arreglo el asunto de conseguirte ropa, diré que te preparen algo para comer…yo debo irme por unos asuntos, más tarde cuando regrese me cuentas más cosas.- abrió la puerta de lo que se podía llamar casa (ya que era enorme) y dejo que pase, entro y cerro tras de él.

No fueron ni diez segundos que ya tenía a tres locos encima de mí, una chica pelirroja, con gafas y un vestido largo. Un rubio con delantal y una…** niño**, no sé qué es.

-¡No se les ocurra nada!- alzo la voz mi salvación…

-Ya…- dijeron los tres juntos, y se lo llevaron hasta un rincón y comenzaron a hablar en secreto. Mientras yo, como la idiota que soy, comencé a observar la casa, decorada perfectamente, sin un detalle fuera de lugar.

-Anna…sígueme- dijo, obedecí, subimos unas escaleras que la verdad no sé cuántos escalones tenia…tal vez lo mínimo era mil. Abrió una puerta- Tu habitación… espero que te guste.- cerró la puerta, apenas si pude ver algo. Siguió caminando un poco más- Mi habitación…si necesitas decirme algo es aquí. Vamos…- y al final de lo que me pareció un interminable corredor…- el baño, anda entra…-entre y se fue… cerrando la puerta.

_Te comportas o te mueres, no jodas lo que conseguiste. _Interesada como siempre, esa vocecita que solo molestaba. La ignore, aunque era cosa mía el como ella _piense_. Bueno, no es nada malo, conseguí algo bueno, un ''hogar'' momentáneamente.

Me desvestí de a poco, con algo de frio, para ese merecido baño…el agua hirviendo provoco que partes de mi piel quedasen rojas, estaba algo confundida por la amabilidad de… ¿Cómo se llama? _Lo ves, te encanta, vas a su casa, pero no sabes su nombre, eres estúpida Anna, no, no es una pregunta, lo estoy afirmando. _

Salí del baño, con una bata cubriéndome… ya que no recordaba cuál de todas las puertas era mi habitación, abría una por una, hasta que un cartel en el que se leía ''Anna'' me indico que era esa. Entre rápidamente y vi ropa sobre la cama, unos jeans color azul, una camisa color celeste y un sweater negro… Me vestí rápido, avergonzada no sé por qué y espié en todos los rincones de mi nueva habitación, encontré unas zapatillas _Converse_, si había algo que amaba, era ese tipo de zapatillas.

Tocaban la puerta insistentemente, abrí y me encontré a la pelirroja de antes, no sabía que hacer ¿Si preguntaba algo que yo respondía y no debía?

-¿Si…?- pregunte aterrada, no sé ni como debo mostrarme frente a ella.

-El joven me pidió que le entregue esto- y me tendió un sobre, temblorosa, lo tome rápidamente, intentando no tocar sus manos ¿Me da miedo, es un animal raro o qué?- y…dijo que si usted desea, pida lo que quiera. Con permiso- y se fue, que rara…

Cerré la puerta, abrí el sobre, vi un artículo de periódico, leí sin muchas ganas, en voz baja:

''Científicos Phantomhive…ble ble ble…desarrollan vacuna…ble ble ble…ganan premio ble ble ble…se muestran orgullosos, y dicen _que les fue difícil debido a que los roedores no tienen respuestas similares a humanos con medicamentos de este tipo'' _arroje la hoja por ahí.

_Si, Anna, si hay ratas en casa, son ellos._

¿Era esto a lo que se refería en el auto? Si, sin duda. Fue en _aquel_ tiempo.

Salí de la habitación, intente ubicar a la pelirroja extraña de antes, o alguno de los otros dos. Abrí cada puerta que encontré…Nada de nada.

-¿¡Alguien!?- grite esperando una respuesta, cuando sentí que tocaban mi hombro, me lleve el susto de mi vida al encontrar a ese ser que no sabía que era, sonriendo.

-¿Qué desea?- y me soltó, se alejó dos pasos y comenzó a mirarme fijo.

- Quería…quería saber cuándo volverá…- seguía sin saber el nombre, cerré la boca sin saber que hacer.

-¿Sebastián? Ah sí, volverá en una hora o menos… ¿No te dijo su nombre? Qué raro… Bueno ¿quieres jugar a algo? No sé, escondidas o alguna cosa de ese tipo- ¿Cree que tengo nueve años? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-No…gracias…esto…- Si_, ya se a que podemos jugar, te amordazo y te mato-_ Es que estaba aburrida y no sé qué hacer – sonreí, intentando silenciar mi mente y parecer agradable -¿Y tú eres?

-Finny…y soy hombre, lo digo porque…varias veces me confundieron con una mujer y…- ojos llorosos… ¿¡Esta por llorar!?

-¿Pasa algo?- _claro, seguro se asustó por tu cara –_ no quise incomodarte ni nada…perdón.- Intente caminar, pero algo me detuvo y sentí mi hombro derecho a punto de romperse.

-¡No pasa nada! Perdón si te incomode a ti, debo irme…- y salió corriendo. Sola, de nuevo. No debí rechazar la petición del juego.

Y ahí estaba yo, en una casa de alguien desconocido, intentando abrir una puerta hace más de media hora, luego de haberme quedado encerrada en lo que parecía ser una biblioteca. Bueno…que se le puede hacer. Leer me salvaría, aunque entre tantos libros dudo encontrar algo de mi interés, sobre todo porque es muy poco lo que leí en mi vida.

Encontré, tras uno de los enormes estantes un pequeño escritorio, con un libro sobre él. **El cuervo y otros poemas **de Edgar Allan Poe… interesante. Me detuve a pensar en Allan, en mi hermano…en mi supuesto hermano…me atrevo a decir que lo extraño, pero vivir fuera de ahí es mejor, ojala que sepa lo que es… si no muere intentando descubrirlo.

_¿Vas a llorar o vas a leer? No te pongas sentimental, que siempre que tenías oportunidad peleabas con él o con los demás mocosos._

¿Quién me ordeno tener una mente con doble personalidad?

Abrí el libro, tenía un pedazo de papel escrito, con una letra preciosa ''_Nunca más''. _¿A qué se refiere? No tengo la más remota idea.

Busque la página de El cuervo, y cuando la encontré me dispuse a leer. Continúe leyendo hasta que se presentó la frasecita escrita en el papel, no había demasiado interés, ni antes, ni en ese momento, deje el libro de lado y seguí buscando. Encontré algo del mismo autor. **Narraciones Extraordinarias. **

''El gato negro''…Me suena a mala suerte.

'' _No espero ni remotamente que se conceda el menor crédito a la extraña, aunque familiar historia que voy a relatar. Sería verdaderamente insensato esperarlo cuando mis mismos sentidos rechazan su propio testimonio.'' _

Desvié los ojos a los últimos renglones de la página.

'' _Plutón, este era el nombre del gato, era mi favorito, mi camarada''_

Plutón…gato…negro. ¿Cómo el gato de William?

_Y va de nuevo ¿tienes abstinencia o algo parecido al lugar donde te torturaban?_

Devolví el libro a donde lo encontré, intente por milésima vez abrir la puerta… en vano, me recosté en la alfombra, si alguien me ve diría que estoy loca. Escuche la puerta abrirse. Intente levantarme, no puedo, mi cuerpo no responde, demonios…

-¿Segura que- y lo vi, observándome desde la puerta, con esos preciosos ojos - ¡Ya la encontré!- _si Anna, seguro que te va a llevar con un psiquiatra._ - ¿Estas aburrida?- sonrió, cerró la puerta, y se recostó junto a mí. -¿Intentaste leer algo? Apuesto a que sí, hay muchos libros, cualquiera podría agradarte.

- Intente…pero no me llamaron mucho la atención- apenas y pude decir.

-Lo entiendo, más tarde te digo algunos que podrían gustarte. ¿Me acompañas un momento? – se levantó y me ofreció su mano. _A la mierda lo de hoy, tómala. _Lo hice, intentando que no notase lo roja que podía llegar a estar- Debemos hablar de unos asuntos.- Nada bueno podía salir de _esos_ asuntos.

_**-.-**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado n.n soy nueva en esto y me costó decidir si subir o no lo que escribí, sobre todo porque no sabía si era bueno, ya que no quería mostrarlo a nadie xD**_

_**Espero su opinión :D gracias por leer~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba nerviosa, demasiado. No quería saber de qué me hablaría, tal vez me dijera algo como que no podía mantenerme ahí, que algo malo pasaría si seguía mi estadía a su lado. Se me cruzaron mil y un cosas por la mente, me estaba asfixiando por mis pensamientos.

Sentía la cabeza arder y se me nublaba la vista, estaba tan nerviosa que apenas y recordaba donde estaba. Intente tranquilizarme repitiendo que todo estaría bien, que no podría dejarme así como así. Él había bajado a atender otros asuntos, dijo que tardaría, que me sintiese cómoda, pero no podía ni imaginar estarlo.

Me puse de pie, la silla incomodaba y sentía como mi espalda dolía, cuando escuche pasos acercarse, tome asiento nuevamente. La puerta se abrió y un ''Mas tarde bajamos'' se escuchó antes de que la cerrase.

-Ya estoy aquí…- sonó serio, atemorizante- bueno, veo que estas nerviosa, no tienes que ponerte así, no voy a matarte ni nada por el estilo- tomo asiento frente a mí.

_Es el momento de entrar en pánico._

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunte, intentando sonar calmada.

-Bueno, como sabes, lo que hacían…lo que hacen tus padres, está mal, yo solo actuare si me das tu permiso, de ti depende si quieres que tus hermanos sigan ahí o en un lugar mejor.-_ dile lo que quieres, que esas dos personas…'' mama y papa'' se mueran._

-Mientras que no estén con ellos estarán bien, yo solo quiero que no les hagan pasar por lo mismo que a mi durante más tiempo.-_falto una cosa, mal Anna._

-Bueno… solo diré que desde un principio tus padres parecían raros.- ¿Los conoce…?

-¿Entonces los conoces?- asintió.

-Trabajé con ellos en más de una oportunidad, como te habrás dado cuenta tengo el mismo oficio. Pero tranquila, yo no uso niños- sonrió.

-Qué alivio… Bueno, por favor, haz algo antes de que mis hermanos deban pasar cosas peores-_ como si te importara…_

-Yo me encargo.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunte, antes de intentar escapar de ahí.

-No, hay más cosas. Y debemos estar en absoluta calma para poder hablarlas, es algo que te importa tanto a ti como a mí, aunque no lo hayas pensado.- algo que no haya pensado...

-¿Y es?- no lo sé…

-Escuela…- se lo que es pero… ¿Por qué siento miedo?

-Ah…eso, ¿Qué pasa?- soné asustada, justo lo que no quería.

-Yo no soy profesor, no puedo enseñarte nada, si quieres contrato a alguien que te enseñe en casa, pero primero debemos pasar por un proceso algo delicado…muy delicado.- Ay…cuantas vueltas le da al asunto.

-¿Qué proceso?- pregunté ''animadamente''.

-Documentación…claro y será falsa, pero veremos la solución de que…¡Ya se! Bueno…la cosa es así…- y comenzó a contarme el tan fabuloso plan.

Salí algo mareada de la sala, no entendí una palabra de todo lo que dijo, y al decirle eso, me aseguro que no piense nada, que solo él se encargaría.

Tras de mí, salió con pasos apresurados hacia no sé qué parte de la casa y antes, me ordeno que lo esperase en el auto, que estaba justo frente a la puerta principal.

Hacia demasiado frio afuera, estaba oscureciendo y no me gustaba mucho la idea que dio, pero si eso mejoraba un poco las cosas, era hacerlo o nada.

-Ya entra que me congelo…- dijo en el interior del coche… ¿en qué momento…?

-Bueno, ¿solo digo que no recuerdo nada o…?- me silenció.

-No, me encargo yo, solo haz cara de perdida e intenta…no sé, si ves algún gato lo acaricias.

-¿Seguro que funcionará?- dudé.

-Claro…es un plan que yo idee, no puede salir mal.

Durante la corta trayectoria, reino un silencio que me provoco dolor de cabeza, nuevamente estaba nerviosa y asustada.

-Llegamos…baja con cuidado.- hice lo que dijo, tal como lo dijo.- Asegúrate de hacer bien las cosas…- vaya cómplice parece.

Era un lugar enorme, parecía algo como una casa embrujada.

Toco timbre una vez, dos…tres… hasta que abrieron la puerta.

-Bue… ¡Sebastian! ¡Qué alegría!- un tipo de cabello largo y rojo estaba saltando alrededor, ni había notado mi presencia.

-Ya Grell… ¿estas ocupado? –intento alejarlo. –Seguro que no, nunca haces nada importante.- el otro hizo un mohín, se ve horrendo.

-No para ti…pero… ¿y esa?- y me señalo, ¿Cómo que 'esa'? , ¿Que se cree que soy?

-Por ella vengo, necesito con urgencia que me ayudes…a ayudarla, por favor…- ese tono de voz… parece tratar de… ¿seducirlo? ¿¡EN QUE ME METÍ!?

-Bueno, pasen…- se hizo a un lado y entramos, cerró la puerta y comenzó a observarme de cerca, mientras yo seguía con la ''cara de perdida'' que se suponía debía poner.- eres bastante fea… no entiendo como consigues que el- hizo una pausa y señalo a Sebastian-te preste atención…- ¿Fea? ¿¡Fea yo!? Ay…no creo aguantarlo más.

-La encontré en la entrada de mi casa, no sabía dónde estaba, ni quien es, o de donde viene… creo que tiene amnesia.- dijo inocentemente.

-Si seguro… ¿pero para que me necesitas? Bien podrías ir a un hospital- _plan de porquería, no sirve._

-¿Y si me acusan de algo? No tiene documentos ni nada…además…ven, quiero decirte algo- y se alejaron de mi… debe estar diciéndole lo que yo creo, y si no, no se.-…por favor ¿sí?- se escuchó, lo decía con voz dulce.

-Está bien…solo porque eres tú, sabes que usualmente no haría ese tipo de cosas. Decidan lo que tengan que decidir ahora, yo te llamo cuando todo esté listo…Escribe aquí…y aquí…y…solo toma- le entrego unas hojas.

-Bueno…debemos completar esto, te dejo elegir lo que quieras.- perfecto, todo perfecto hasta ahora.

-Bueno, lo primero y principal…- intenté recordar a la perfección todo lo que habíamos ''ensayado'' para este preciso momento.-Nombre…- fingí pensar- Anna…- dije mirando de reojo al tal Grell, esperando que abandonara la habitación y así sentirme menos presionada.

Fueron quince minutos de actuación, ya que alguien molesto no nos había dejado solos, ya casi no había hojas por llenar. Fingir que pensaba e intentar recordar fechas verdaderas, distorsionarlas un poco y decirlas, llevo su tiempo.

-Ya está… ¿Las dejo aquí o…?- pregunté.

-Déjalas ahí… ahora, perdonen mi descortesía pero quiero dormir.- señalo la puerta y rio.- Bueno…yo los llamo, dentro de…no sé, una semana estará completo.

-¡Gracias!- dijimos al unísono Sebastian y yo, para luego marcharnos… aun sentía un poco de nervios.

-Fue un éxito, no puedes negarlo- dije sonriendo, ya dentro del auto.

-Si… aunque tal vez sospechó que habría algo que no le dijimos… En fin, ya imaginas como será de ahora en adelante… Anna Michaelis… ¿suena bien?- seguía sonriendo…da miedo.

-Si, es algo raro igualmente.

-Bueno, acostúmbrate, es tu nuevo nombre.

-Si… ¿cuándo comienzo la escuela?- empezaba a alegrarme.

-Primero debemos ver hasta qué punto de avanzada estas, ¿eran solo cálculos simples y cosas fáciles o…?-lo interrumpí.

-Yo estudiaba lo que William, el me daba ejercicios y yo lo hacía conforme a lo que me enseñaba. Algunas cosas me eran difíciles.

-Bueno, eso viene bien, luego discutiremos mejor el tema de la escuela, que ya es tarde y en cuanto lleguemos a casa, te acuestas y duermes.

Luego de saber que mi verdadero apellido es impronunciable a partir de ahora, no me sentía del todo yo.

Seria lindo ir a la escuela, no en casa, claro, quisiera tener amigos y socializar. Porque, ahora que lo pienso, no estoy más encerrada, no estoy a manos de gente que quiera dañarme y el hecho de haber encontrado una persona que en tan solo un día hizo bastante por mí, me alegra.

Ya no sería como antes, poder respirar en paz, tener en quien confiar, todo eso me da una sensación de satisfacción, de alegría.

Ya no soy más Anna Phantomhive, ya no. Lo cual es muy bueno, pero a la vez malo, ya que si algo sale mal en los documentos volveré a ser la misma de antes… si alguien descubre algo todo habrá sido en vano y yo… no quiero volver a ser la misma.

En los pocos minutos del viaje, los pase pensando en que debería hacer para decirle a él, que quería ir a una escuela fuera de casa, hasta que llegando de a poco, una idea me pareció de lo más estupenda.

-Este…- y sentí que me ahogaba en mis palabras, ¿debía seguir o no?- quería decir que ahora que… ya hicimos ese proceso…no quiero que alguien vaya a casa a darme clases, quiero ir a…- no pude continuar.

-Sabía que seguro querrías eso, está bien, solo si prometes que te ira bien.

-Lo prometo...

Llegamos a casa, baje casi corriendo y me dirigí a mi cuarto ¡Que bien se sentía decirlo! Al entrar me quite las zapatillas y comencé a brincar sobre la cama, como toda una niña de cinco años, estaba desbordando felicidad. Me di cuenta que en mi ataque de felicidad no había notado un pijama que se cayó de la cama…que tire accidentalmente más bien, baje y lo vi bien… Era blanco, con detalles en celeste y rosa… odio el rosa.

Sea como sea, es lo que voy a usar para dormir así que no tengo problema. Con frio me quite la ropa y me puse el pijama, estaba congelándome aun cuando ya lo tenía puesto.

No pude dormir bien a causa de que necesitaba levantarme y continuar saltando, esto de la felicidad es enfermizo.

Luego de las cinco de la madrugada pude dormir, pero no fue por mucho. A los ocho alguien tocaba la puerta insistentemente, al abrir vi a la chica pelirroja, debería preguntar su nombre.

-Traje el desayuno, no creí que usted fuese a bajar, así que solamente lo traje- sonreía, tal vez ahora sería más fácil todo.

-Oh claro… es que no dormí bien anoche, déjalo…allá- señale una mesita cercana a la cama, y… ¿Cómo te llamas?- intenté sonar lo más alegre posible con el sueño que tenía sobre mí.

-Meirin-dijo al tiempo que dejaba la bandeja con el dichoso desayuno.- El joven Sebastian dijo que hoy llegaría tarde a casa, y que yo debo acompañarla al centro comercial…ya sabe, a comprar ropa y ese tipo de cosas.- Centro comercial me suena a gente…gente me suena a ojos…ojos me suena a nervios. _¿Nunca pensaras nada lógico, verdad?_

-Ah sí...bajo en cuando esté lista, no me llevara mucho tiempo. – cerré la puerta en sus narices y me apresure a desayunar, tenía bastante hambre.

Ni bien termine, me dirigí a ducharme. Al salir, aun con el cabello mojado lo recogí en una coleta alta, y salí para vestirme. Solamente tenía tres cambios de ropa (y sepa quién de donde salieron tan rápido) y no sabía cuál sería el más apto.

Esta vez, lo que usaría era un jean gris, una camisa blanca y un sweater celeste… también encontré unas botas negras… algo no cuadra en esto… ¿Cómo saben mis tallas? Sea como sea, las saben.

Baje y me encontré con la… con Meirin, me tendió un abrigo color beige, me lo probé y me quedaba perfecto.

-¡Estoy lista!- grite, llamando su atención.

-Su cabello esta mojado…puede enfermarse- dijo preocupada.

-Oh, no importa, no creo que pase.- dije decidida.

-De acuerdo… vamos.- la seguí hasta que llegamos a una habitación oscura… y fría. Encendió la luz y vi cuatro autos (preciosos, por cierto).- ¿En cuál quiere ir?

-En el que sea si tiene calefacción, tengo frio.- dije rápido, escuche como reía…

-Todos tienen… ¿le agrada el azul?-Me dirigí hacia el azul, un Audi… agradarme, me agrada…mucho. Asentí- Espere un segundo aquí entonces…- me congelo…

Volvió con un chico de rasgos asiáticos, que, a juzgar por lo que veo, no supera los veinte años… ¿Si tiene un nombre que no se pronunciar?… o peor ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Anna, él es Danny-… sin comentarios…– es el chofer de la casa… nos va a llevar…- y le dio un codazo en las costillas al tal Danny, quien hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-Un gusto…- se acercó a mí y paro a observarme ¿Soy un bicho raro que todos hacen eso?- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí...? Sebastian me da miedo a veces… digo, que traiga una mocosa a casa…- le regale una mirada de odio, nadie volverá a decirme mocosa.

-Danny, compórtate.- dijo Meirin acercándose…Necesito algo para burlarme de este chico… no soy ese tipo de persona pero… esto me lo paga… -apúrate a llevarnos.

-Bueno ya…- se dirigió al coche y nos llamó para que subiéramos, antes de eso note como mostro su lengua, en burla.

Veamos…Danny me suena a perro… perro me suena a… una película bastante buena… y me viene justo para molestar a este chico.

-Danny…- lo llame, sabiendo que tal vez no me haría caso, pero lo hizo.

-Dime enana…- tengo mucho para decirte, odioso.

-¿De dónde eres…?- pregunte tal cual niña curiosa.

-Tailandia- contesto seco. Si era de China sería perfecto…-¿Por qué querías saber?

-Es que me recordaste a un actor… o más bien a un personaje que interpreta…un perro- dije, con tono desafiante y pausadamente.- Danny, el perro…para ser más precisa.

-¿Quieres jugar? Mocosa…- mocosa será tu… me doy miedo.

-Yo no soy una mocosa, tengo dieciséis años ¿Cuantos tienes tú? Mocoso…- pobre Meirin, aunque tal vez lo haya aguantado varias veces.

-Soy mayor que tú por mucho, exijo respeto… ¿Sebastian sabe de esto?- pregunto a Meirin, que nos ignoraba.

-¿Sabe de tu comportamiento? Calla y conduce…- me defiende a mí… oh, que perfecto.

-Algún día me voy a revelar…- dijo con cara de fastidio.

_Sigue así… nos entendemos poco a poco._

_**Taran~**_

_**¿Bueno, malo, pésimo…del asco? Que les pareció? … a mí me gusta (¿porque lo escribí yo será?) Opinen y no sean malos(?, que me desvele haciendo esto xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado dos semanas desde mi llegada y mi '_'integración a la familia''. _El loco de Grell, como lo llama Sebastian, había preparado toda la documentación en como lo dijo, una semana. Y ahora estoy muriendo de frio, esperando inscribirme en mi futuro colegio. Una escuela de arte, privada.

Al leer un poco sobre donde voy a pasar un año de termino, y luego unos meses de profesorado si así lo quiero, descubrí que cuenta con banda propia, las instalaciones son enormes, los profesores exigentes y en un recorrido que improvise, note algo, nadie obedece a los tan exigentes profesores. Observe un momento por unos ventanales y vi un grupo de chicos con audífonos, unas chicas maquillándose, y ¡oh casualidad! Todos sentados al final de la fila. Solo unos pocos prestando atención a la clase.

-¿Qué tipo de uniforme usan?- pregunte a Sebastian, quien quería encargarse de inscribirme personalmente.

-Ya lo verás… tardare un rato, te quedas aquí y no te mueves.- dijo antes de dirigirse a una secretaria, que lo llamaba, seguramente por la inscripción. Asentí como niña buena, o como un perro a quien le ordenan algo y me coloque los audífonos, conectándolos al celular que Sebastian me obsequio, por mi nuevo cumpleaños.

En el momento recordé algo…no tenía música ese celular… no escucho demasiada y tampoco sabía bien como descargarla o de que aplicación, solo contemplaba las bonitas imágenes que venían incluidas y la música de muestra. Resople, buscando con que entretenerme, pero no había rastros de revistas o libros. Unos gritos avecinándose llamaron mi atención y gire la cabeza como la niña del exorcista para observar de que se trataba.

-Mira, no lo hagas más difícil, vienes aquí una vez por semana, y tienes suerte de seguir asistiendo a este colegio.- _Pánico… pánico… más pánico._

Conozco al chico al que la aparente profesora regañaba, es Chris, amigo de William… Ay… ¿Dónde me escondo? Si sabe quién soy… espero que no me recuerde, pero algo peor… el y William se conocen del colegio, van al mismo curso, lo que quiere decir que… mi hermano asiste a este colegio… necesito desaparecer, ahora…

Note como se volteo hacia mí, e instantáneamente fije mi vista en mi celular, en un estúpido juego que accidentalmente inicie. Demonios… ¿Qué puedo hacer? Si él le dice algo a William, me buscara, y si William me ve estoy acabada.

Luego de una media hora intentando superar los niveles del juego, me di cuenta que Sebastian me observaba, probablemente me hablo y no lo oí.

-Anna, ven un minuto por favor.- me dijo, acercándose, lo mire, como quien mira a un angel, y pregunte con la mirada que sucedía.- Necesitan sacarte una foto para el registro.-ahora… Sebastian me llamo Anna… mierda, esto puede volverse mas difícil.

-Ah si claro…- lo seguí. Entre a una habitación, algo pequeña, que constaba con solo un escritorio, una pared con una franja color carmesí bastante gruesa y una cámara sobre un trípode en una esquina, una ventana por la cual entraba bastante claridad, mas que la que brindaba la bombilla.

-Bien preciosa, te paras aquí y miras al frente, nada de sonrisa ni nada, seria.- dijo una mujer apareciendo de quien sabe dónde, y llevándome por los hombros con bastante fuerza hasta donde estaba la franja. Se posiciono frente a mí con la cámara y no dejo ni que me acomodara, la foto estaba hecha.- Esta foto tiene dos copias, una con la cual nos quedamos nosotros en tu registro, y otra la debes pegar en tu cuaderno de comunicaciones.- Asentí, mas por miedo que por otra cosa.

-Y… ¿ya todo está…listo?- pregunte antes de que ella me empujara fuera de la habitación.

-Casi, solo falta esto y tu hermano y tú se podrán retirar, ten…- me dio un cuaderno con el nombre de la escuela- el cuaderno que te dije, claro que lo conoces, ¿no preciosa?. – volví a asentir. _No bruja, en la vida tuve uno de estos en mis manos._

-S-sebastian… - pregunte en cuanto no lo vi cerca y solo vi al amigo de William, aun sentado y cabizbajo… Sentí algo abrazarme por detrás y me asuste, ¿qué tal si era mi ''verdadero hermano'' y todo el plan se iba cuesta abajo?

Ahogue un grito en cuanto vi a Sebastian, divertido y con los ojos fijos en mi.

-Lo siento… ya nos entregan las cosas y nos largamos… me di cuenta de lo que te incomoda- _Eres muy obvia o el lee mentes._

-Gracias…- dije sonriendo.

-Debemos ir a comprar el uniforme y los materiales necesarios, tienes suerte de que no debiste hacer el examen de ingreso.- reí, era verdad, estaba aterrada por eso. En ese momento la misma mujer se acercó y le dio un sobre, un beso en la mejilla y se alejó. **Un beso en la mejilla y se alejó…**

Y yo, que vivo bajo el mismo techo aun no tengo tanta confianza al hacerlo.

-¿La conoces…?- pregunte casi escapando por la puerta.

-¿Por qué… celosa acaso?- y se acercó de manera peligrosa, lo aleje con las manos y lo regañe con la mirada.- Lo siento. Si la conozco, es una vieja amiga.

Nos dirigimos al auto y una vez dentro observe el reglamento que incluía el dichoso cuaderno de comunicaciones. Hablaba mucho sobre vestimenta, que debe estar prolija y no hay que usar aretes largos y piercings por prevención.

En algún momento llegamos a una tienda, donde se exhibían en vidrieras los uniformes de bastantes colegios, no supe cuál era el mío, pero algunos eran horribles y preferí dejar de mirar.

Sebastian se acercó a hablar con, supongo, una empleada del lugar y yo me senté en un sofá, nada cómodo por cierto. Oí que me llamaban y me dirigí hacia Sebastian y la chica, quien se estaba babeando por él.

-Disculpa…- la llamo Sebastian con una voz seductora…así como no se entendería el estado de la chica.

-Ah sí…- reacciono y se dirigió a mí- debo medirte, ¿me acompañas?- y me hizo señas.

Mire a Sebastian preocupada, no quería que notara todas las marcas en mi cuerpo, de inyecciones que dejaron una que otra cicatriz, de cicatrices resultado de otras pruebas. Tenía miedo.

-No tienes vergüenza ¿o sí?- rio al decirlo, no tengo vergüenza, si no miedo.

-No…es que- idee algo rápido- me desagrada el contacto físico de…extraños- soné descortés. -¿Por qué había necesidad de medirme? Si bien podrían preguntar mi talla y darme uno.- y ahora soné como una maleducada…

-Quien te acompañaba pidió que lo hiciéramos a medida, aunque yo también sugerí lo mismo que tu.- dijo, con una mueca extraña, como de indignada.

-Lo siento…- murmuré.

-¿Por qué?- dijo acercándose con unas cintas de medir.

-Por si anteriormente soné algo…descortés.

-Oh, no hay problema…no me pareció así, además, eres la persona más educada que ha pisado este lugar, por lo general las chicas de tu colegio actúan como estrellas y su modo de hablar… es simplemente odioso.- Que falso sonó eso… me pregunto si se lo dirá a quienes atiende con frecuencia también.

-Claro…- sonreí… ahora la falsa soy yo.

Luego de que me midió, afortunadamente (y con un poco de insistencia por mi parte) sobre la ropa, abandone la tienda, algo enojada, aun no debiendo, por como miraba a Sebastian. Ya en el auto se dispuso a hablar:

-La vez esa que fueron al centro comercial, compraste varias zapatillas ¿verdad?- asentí. - Y todas Converse…-afirmo más bien- eres fanática de esa marca- rio

-No lo sé… me encantan simplemente, compre en color azul, rojo, verde, unas blancas y negras…también unas a cuadros, rojas.

-¿Usaras esas para el colegio?-pregunto sin despegar la vista de la carretera.

-No lo se ¿No se usan unos zapatos o zapatillas negros usualmente?.

-Usualmente, si. Pero como es un colegio de arte los alumnos prefieren…expresarse, digamos, de una manera diferente y hasta hace unos diez años atrás dejaron de usarse los zapatos típicos.- note como me miraba de reojo.

-Entiendo…no sé, es color rojo el uniforme ¿verdad?- pregunte tontamente.

-Sí, así que supongo que usaras las rojas- me leyó el pensamiento.

Fueron diez minutos de viaje o más, hasta que llegamos a una librería, enorme.

-Compramos las cosas y a casa.- dijo una vez dentro.

-Ya… veamos… me gustan demasiado las lapiceras de brillo- dije en voz alta, esperando para que dijera que me las compraría.

- Cualquiera que te guste, tómalas, hoy es el día de… mimar a Anna- dijo sonriendo, me emboba esa sonrisa perfecta.

- De acuerdo…- diez minutos después el sostenía cinco cajas de lapiceras de diferentes colores, dos con lápices de colores metálicos. Necesitaría un estuche aún más grande para guardar todo. Y encontré uno perfecto, era color gris, con brillos, tenía calaveras blancas… simple y perfecto.

Estuve unos diez minutos eligiendo diferentes carpetas y cuadernos, pero por alguna extraña razón también elegí unos con calaveras, que combinaban con el estuche.

Y la difícil decisión de un bolso, ya que no había nada con calaveras.

-No hay como yo quiero…- dije decepcionada y mirando a Sebastian con carita de perro.

-Te entusiasmaste con un mismo diseño… compraremos uno en otro lado ¿te parece?- pregunto caminando hasta la caja. Pagó todo, nos dirigimos al auto y guardamos las cosas.- O… ¿prefieres ir a pie? Digo, para que observes sin necesidad de esforzarte mucho.

-Bueno…- dije alzando los hombros.

Recorrimos varias tiendas, hasta que encontré algo que me encanto. Una mochila color negro, con una enorme calavera blanca, con un 'bordado' de tachas doradas, y tenía escrito algo en letras… japonesas o chinas…no sé, letras asiáticas.

En no sé qué momento Sebastian la había pagado y estábamos llegando a casa.

-¿Sabes que dice, preguntaste o algo a la tienda?- solté, como si me molestara el simple hecho de no saber que decía, como si fuera una maldición.

-No tengo la más remota idea… luego le pregunto a Danny, si es que el sabe algo.- rio, verdaderamente, es perfecto, riendo o con una mueca seria…

Observe la preciosa mochila, intentando dejar de mirar a Sebastian. La verdad no tengo idea de eso de las letras, pero tampoco puede ser algo malo, y si lo es… dudo que alguien se de cuenta en la escuela.

Llegamos a casa, le mostré a Meirin lo que había elegido, y finalmente también a Finny. Y en cuanto vi a Danny le pregunte si sabía que decía, pero me ignoro completamente.

Hoy no es un día cualquiera, es viernes, y algo que no sé si se dio en el momento en que me instale aquí o desde antes sucede los viernes en la noche.

Ven una película y comen pizza y demás comida chatarra… todos, sentados en la mesa, y un juego de armar oraciones los ''entretiene''. Y eso lo debo hacer a partir de hoy también.

Comenzaba Bard, luego Danny, lo seguía Finny, luego Meirin, Sebastian y finalmente yo.

-El…

-El perro…- y completaban uno tras otro

-El perro tiene…

-El perro tiene ocho…

-El perro tiene ocho ojos…

-Ojos que…- me interrumpieron unos gritos, provenientes de mi asiático menos preferido que hicieron sentir como si mis oídos sangraran.

-¡Se equivocó, esta descalificada!- seguía gritando, mientras caminaba hacia mí y me golpeaba la cabeza con una cuchara. Me pare rápido e intente golpearle el estómago, inútilmente.

Meirin intento defenderme y le pateo la espalda… Danny lanzo un chillido que me hizo sentir su dolor a mi también. Bard para defender a Danny corrió hasta Meirin, atándola a la silla con una cuerda salida de quien sabe donde. Finny defendiendo a Meirin golpeo a Bard, y este quedo medio llorando en el suelo. Danny corrió hasta donde estaba Finny y comenzó a golpearlo. Y en menos de dos minutos, el salón se convirtió en un desastre.

Yo, que me había sentado luego de mi fallido intento de noquear a uno, mire a Sebastian, sentado y con un semblante pacifico, con los ojos cerrados.

Iba a llamarlo, hasta que vi como abrió los ojos, y juro que brillaban de una forma extraña, daba tanto miedo que sentí como si me hubiera petrificado. El abrió la boca, y no formulo una sola palabra, pero no sé como, los otros cuatro se habían inmovilizado.

Solo dos segundos después volvieron a sentarse, mirando a la nada.

-Damas y caballeros… este juego los pone violentos, así que basta por hoy.- ¿yo entro en la clasificación que dio, no verdad?- Solo veremos la película y listo… no hay juegos. Agradezcan al individuo cuyo nombre no diré, pero todos saben quién es…- y miro a Danny.

-Siempre es mi culpa…- dijo enojado, arrojándome una mirada asesina.

-Sí, siempre empiezas las peleas.- salto Finny.

-Ya, ya… elijan una película…- y coloco sobre la mesa dos sobres…

Ahí estaba la que quería yo, con la cual me burlaba de Danny, la mejor, en mi opinión, película que podría existir.

''Danny, el perro'' y ''Nacer para morir'' ambas protagonizadas por Jet Li, solo dos opciones, aunque no eran de distintos géneros, me agradaba la idea, ya que habría acción.

-¿Es enserio? ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!- grito Danny, sin darme oportunidad a burlarme de el, arrojando los sobres a la cara de Sebastian- Ella se burla de mi por esa película- y me señalo- lo sabes… pero nunca le dices nada… no es un ángel… es un monstruo…- lo soy… en verdad lo soy…

-A mí no me va mucho la acción…- dijo Meirin, bostezando- voy a dormir ya, hasta mañana- y se fue.

-Prefiero los zombies…- le siguió Finny

-Yo em… tengo sueño- se escapó Bard…

Danny y Sebastian se miraban, serios, con odio podría decir, pero eso no me preocupaba, no. Me preocupaba el estar sola, con ellos mirándose asi.

**Bueno, este es el tercer capitulo :3 ¿les gusto? ¿o sus preciosos ojos están sangrando? Mil perdones en ese caso T.T XD**

**Me despido, bye :D**


End file.
